Guess How Much I Love You
by Tres Elegante
Summary: Six year old Sora and his seven year old best friend, Riku, camp out in Riku's backyard one night. They play many games that Riku usually wins, but what happens when Sora is determined not to lose this guessing game? Hints of shounenai.


**Author's notes: **Here's some pointless RikuxSora drabble. Takes place when they're still ickle little youngins because I think one-shots like that are just _too_ adorable. So, I got really inspired to write one when I read my 18-month-old brother's book Guess How Much I Love You. I know, pretty sad, but sometimes inspiration can be found in the most unlikely of places.

* * *

**Disclaimers: **I do not own this adorably sweet idea; Sam McBratney, the author of Guess How Much I Love You (the children's book that inspired me to write this) owns this idea. Square Enix and Disney own Kingdom Hearts. So basically, I own nothing.

**Warnings: **This one-shot contains PWP (Plot? What Plot?), hints of shounen-ai, and lots of fluff.

**_Guess How Much I Love You_**

A young spiky-haired boy tumbled upside down and balanced on his head, pointing his feet up in the air almost perfectly, something he always did when he was upset; it helped him keep his mind off of what was making him so angry. Of course, tonight of all nights, it wasn't working for him like it usually did; he rolled his eyes as he allowed his feet to fall back to the floor and he pouted, slipping on his pokèmon pajama bottoms. The source of this little boy's anger was his mother.

It was only seven 'o clock and she was already making him get ready for bed! How unfair. All because he called his step-dad a meanie-face, too. Even though he was _really_ being a booger-brain, the feisty little boy was even nice enough to lessen the insult and go with meanie-face instead. He was actually _considerate_, but apparently his mom thought differently. And the worst thing about it all was that Riku was waiting for him in the backyard next-door at his house so they could camp out, something they had planned on doing for weeks. And tonight, the night that the two friends were _finally_ going to sleep underneath the stars, he was sent to bed early.

How rude!

Furrowing his brows in a frustrated manner, he pulled his matching pokèmon pajama top over his cinnamon hair and flicked the light switch off. He walked over to his racecar-shaped bed and hopped in, pulling the covers over him as he muttered the words, "I'm sorry, Riiku…" and slipped into a light sleep.

- - - - -

"Psst…! Sora!" The sound of rocks being thrown at the window. "Sora! C'mon, get up, you lazy bum!" The brunette boy's snoring stopped as the noise outside his window stirred him from his slumber.

"Wha…?" a six-year-old Sora mumbled, cracking open his beautiful sapphire orbs. He sat up and looked over at the window where he could see the top of a glossy silver bob that definitely belonged to his seven-year-old best friend. It was just starting to get dark out, meaning he couldn't have been asleep longer than an hour. He swung his short legs over the edge of his bed and walked over to the half-open window. "Riku?" he whispered softly so his mom wouldn't hear him, opening the window the rest of the way. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you," the white-haired boy whispered back, standing on tiptoe in order to see Sora better. "Quick, jump out the window before your mommy catches us." Ocean blue eyes grew wide as the adorable brunette stared at Riku in utter disbelief. Was he trying to kill him! It was a bazillion feet from his bedroom window to the ground outside, how was he supposed to live through that?

"What!" he exclaimed a little too loudly, earning a "shhh!" from Riku. "I mean, 'what?'" he added quickly in a softer tone. "I'll never make it!"

The silver-haired boy rolled his aquamarine eyes at Sora's idiocy. "Puh-_lease_, Sora," he whispered back in that matter-of-fact tone that he usually spoke in when explaining something to his younger friend. "I've done this a _bajillion_ times, and nothing bad has ever happened to me. Trust me, you'll be fine."

Sora looked deep into Riku's confident eyes and then redirected his gaze to his twisting hands as he bit his lower lip, unsure of whether or not he should trust his friend. After all, Riku did have a good point, but what if he was wrong? "I dunno…" he muttered, glancing back up into glistening aqua orbs. "What if I get hurt…?" His small hands continued twisting nervously.

Riku offered his friend a kind smile, knowing how afraid Sora could be at times. "I won't let you get hurt," he consoled him in his adorably sweet childish voice, his self-assured eyes gazing into Sora's afraid ones. He held out one of his baby-soft hands.

The spiky-haired little boy glanced at the hand, hesitating to take it. "Promise?" He was so afraid that he could hear his own racing pulse and he silently wondered if Riku could hear it, too.

A nod. "I promise." Sora gulped nervously and he quickly clasped his small hand in Riku's, squeezing tightly as he was gently helped out of his bedroom and onto the soft hearth, safely next to his best friend.

Sora let out a breath he hadn't realized that he had been holding and embraced Riku in a tight hug, relieved that his best friend didn't let anything happen to him. The silver-haired little boy smiled and returned the hug. "See? I told you I wouldn't let you get hurt," he whispered in his ear and the two parted. "Now, quick, let's go to my house 'fore your mommy catches us."

"Good idea," the brunette boy agreed as the two boys turned around to face the fence that separated their houses. Riku went over first and then helped Sora into his backyard safely, making sure he wasn't harmed in the least; he really did care about the cinnamon-haired six-year-old.

Once the two were over the fence, Sora gasped at the sight that lay before him. One enormous blanket was spread out with an assortment of comic books, flashlights, candies, and card games such as UNO and Phase 10, laid on top of it. A fake campfire that was actually a light bulb in the middle of false wood with red and orange pieces of cloth blowing upwards was positioned in the middle of the blanket, and two sleeping bags placed next to each other were situated in the upper left corner. "Riiku," he cooed affectionately, staring at everything in front of him. "We're gonna have lotsa fun tonight!"

Twelve comic books, five games of Phase 10, two bags of candy, seven scary stories, and three hands of UNO later, the boys were in their sleeping bags, staring up at the starry night sky. Sora rolled over on his side and stared at Riku for a minute, thinking of what he wanted to do next since he wasn't ready to go to sleep. "Hey, Riku?" he said suddenly, propping himself up on one of his elbows.

The silver-haired boy turned over on his side and faced his best friend. "Yeah, Sora?"

Sora flashed him a smile before continuing. "Guess how much I love you."

"Hmm…" pondered Riku for a second, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think I could guess that."

The spiky-haired brunette giggled as he sat up all the way, stretching out his arms as wide as they could go. "This much!"

Riku laughed and sat up, too, stretching his longer arms out. "But I love _you_ this much," he responded, beating Sora at his own game.

_Hmm,_ thought Sora, _that is a lot._ Not wanting to lose, the spiky-haired boy stood up and out of his sleeping bag, standing on his tiptoes. "I love you as high as I can reach," he informed Riku as he stretched his arms up to the starry night sky.

The silver-haired boy smiled and stood up, too. He could never resist a challenge, especially one made by Sora. "I love you as high as _I_ can reach," he shot back, standing on his tiptoes and reaching as far up as he could, which is higher than Sora.

_That's very high…_ thought Sora, examining Riku's tall structure. _I wish I could reach that high._ Determined not to lose to his older friend, he dropped back down and balanced on his head, something he had been practicing for a long time that he could finally put to good use. "I love you all the way up to my toes!"

Riku giggled and walked over to Sora's sleeping bag, taking the brunette boy's feet in his hands. "And _I_ love you all the way up to your toes!" he said, pulling them up a little bit more than before and then let him go. The younger boy's legs dropped to the floor, landing with a soft "kssh" on his sleeping bag.

"Hmm…" Sora pondered as he furrowed his brows. Riku was going to beat Sora if he didn't think of something fast. Not if he could help it. "I love you as high as I can jump!" he giggled, getting up and then jumping as high as he could.

Riku smirked confidently – "But I love you as high _I_ can jump." – and his feet lifted off the ground even higher than Sora's did.

_That's good jumping_, thought Sora, observing Riku. _I wish I could jump like that._ He rubbed his eyes sleepily; he was almost too tired to think anymore. Yawning, he dropped down and crawled inside of his sleeping bag. Lazily glancing up at the moon, he stole a glance at Riku, who sat down next to Sora and stared at the moon, too. _Nothing could be farther than the sky_, thought the brown-haired boy, closing his eyes. "Hey, Riku?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you right up to the moon," he said as he drifted I into sleep.

Riku smiled at his sleeping friend. "Wow," he replied, settling into the sleeping bag next to his spiky-haired companion. Leaning over, he kissed Sora lovingly on the cheek and murmered, "I love you right up to the moon – and back."

* * *

**Author's notes: **Heh-heh, see! I told you it was a cute idea! Not _my_ idea, but still cute. :) Remember to review! And if you like RikuxSora, then remember to check out my other stories! 


End file.
